Lufia II: Epilogue
by skparasite
Summary: With the final Mystic Stone destroyed, Maxim has finally saved Parcelyte. Spoilers for those who haven't beaten the game yet.


**TITLE**: Lufia II: Epilogue

**AUTHOR**: SKParasite (Parasite, Trance Machina)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lufia or anything pertaining to the series. Also, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T COMPLETED THE GAME YET. This also has NOTHING to do with Jason McCracken's novelization of the game.

**NOTES**: I did this awhile back ago, posting this on the Nintendo Official Forums and SheezyArt, now I think it's time to move it here. This is a complete novelization of the ending in Lufia II, taking I was inspired when I beat the game. I thought it was kind of lacking, so I did this in hopes of adding more detail to the ending. This was a hit-and-miss fan fiction that I wrote, being my first one. But this marked the day of my fan fiction career. So, enough of these long, annoying notes and onto the story.

_Fixed some noticeable spelling errors, mostly just typos. I failed to notice them b_efore, _but thanks for Jason McCracken for pointing out some errors. I might fix more errors when I get the time, for now it's just a quick revision._

* * *

"This is it, the last stone...this ends my adventure." A triumphed voice echoed, "we finall defeated the sinistrals, but I still lost. I lost, my life." 

He jabbed his sword, the Dual Blade, into the Mystical Stone. To save his son, and everyone else, he had to sacrifice his own life; the last stone set his fate. He gazed down on the world and the last time he would ever see it again. A tear ran down his cheek as he whispered, "My dear Selan, I'm coming to get you. I lost your life, to those THINGS!" He pounded his fist into the ground, "I'm glad we had these adventures together, too bad I'm not going to live to see my son, Jerin, again," tears ran down his face as he thought deeper about it. "Everyone will remember me, Maxim, as their savior. That is something I can die with," he whispered as he smiled. Just then, the castle let out a massive quake; the castle had other plans in mind.

"What was that? That definatly did not sound good," Maxim yelled. He peered out of a hole that had broke itself open to see what was going on and it wasn't good. It seemed the palace had shifted course again, towards Parcelyte; where his son was living, "but I thought destorying the stones would get rid of it! Erim...err Iris show yourself!" He yelled in fear, the last thing he wanted was the castle to crash into Parcelyte killing his son, Jerin. He surveyed the area, he only had a short while before it dropped. Just then, a flash of light eminated a few yards from where he stood. Was this what he was looking for? As the light faded, an image of a human stood in front of him. It looked nothing more than a mere hologram, but it was exactly what he wanted.

"Iris, you told me that destory the stones would shift the course of the castle AWAY from Parcelyte. It didn't do a thing," he yelled, worringly, at Iris. "There, is still hope. See where the last stone was? There is a tiny fragement, a diamond. The controls for the palace is in the throne room, but there isn't much time. I'll recreate the bridge for you, so you can reach it! I'll also warp you back to the first floor, but that is as much as my power can do for you. This, may be the last time I speak to you, so if this doesn't work. Your chances are slim; hurry and do it!" A beutiful voice emitted from the hologram, it was blinking at random intervals. Maxim felt a warm, overwhelming feeling coarse through his body as he blacked out. It was the last time he saw the hologram, Iris.

His vision became clear again, he was on the first floor of the fortress. The spell that they used to navigate through it was still in effect, but he didn't know how long. He had to be quick so he dashed straight off down the hallway, only stopping to open doors. This was his second time through it, but he felt like the back of his hand. Turning around corridors and up stairs made it seem like it was endless, but he soon found where he wanted soon enough. Memories of his last moments with his wife, Selan, erupted in his mind. It flowed like lava out of a volcano, but it wouldn't stop. He screamed out in pain as the memories of her death exploded in his face as each moment passed. He had to fight it, fight the memories. He regained conciousness, stood up, and walked across the bridge one step at a time. He soon found himself in front of the teleporter that went off into the throne room, his next destination.

He ran into it, momentarily frozen in time, and ran towards the throne. He looked everywhere that looked like the shape of the diamond, but it seemed that it would not fit anywhere. Fustrated, he stabbed the diamond into the throne and it slid like a hot knife through butter. "How could a measly stone peirce through this thing? It looks like it's made of titanium!" He wondered, but this wasn't the time for that. When he turned around to check the throne, it was gone! All that was left was a glowing square, he stepped on it to check it out, he blacked out shortly after.

When he awoke, he saw things that he never knew existed. He saw this metal objects that moved on their own, he was scared of this. Looking left and right, he saw what looked like controls to steer the stupid thing. He dashed over towards it and as he got closer, the bigger it got. He was now in front of it, a screen with bright flashing colors flashed into his eyes. He had no idea what he could do to fix it. So he did what was best, he bashed the thing till something happened. As he bashed, he noticed on the screen was Parcelyte, the village his son lived in. His arms got tired quickly as bashing seemed to do nothing to the thing. But he lost hope too soon, a big red light flashed and sirens rented the air. The screen changed to, to view the ocean this time, was his mission finally over?

He walked out, towards the flashing tile, and was back in the throne room. The window next to him showed that the tower was going away from Parcelyte, he had done it! Maxim then wondered if the bridge was was still in place, he wanted to see his wife one last time. He ran towards the teleporting tile, that took him to the bridge. But when he got there, the place was a mess. Peices were falling down and even the teleporter went out! He surveyed quickly to find who he was looking for and he did, the peice she was on rumbled and he knew it was going to fall! So, without thinking he jumped towards the peice of rubble. The air smashed against him like a tidal wave and blew him away from the rubble towards the ocean. "SELAAAAAAAAN!" He screamed, as the last moments of his life passed before his eyes. The ripping rubble smashed into him, cuasing him to slowly lose his sight. Last thing he saw was the ocean below and the rubble of the fortress that fell right behind him, then a sudden jolt of him hitting the water below.

Back in Parcelyte, it seemed a baby was having a difficult time sleeping. "Jerin, what's wrong...you were fine a minute ago." A kind elderly voice whispered, she took the child towards the window to see the rest of the town, "everyone is asleep, can't we do the same?" She continued, as the baby suddenly stopped.

"M-Mama...P-P-Papa..." The child, Jerin, studdered. He wasn't even a year old and had already said his first words! "It's okay, Mommy and Daddy will be home soon, I hope..." At the edge of the window, she noticed that the tower was going down. A smile emited from her face as she knew they succeeded and she ran down the stairs to tell everyone else, keeping the baby safe. "Everyone! Wake up, Maxim did it! They all destroyed the Sinistrals!" She screamed as loud as she could, purpously trying to wake everyone up. Lights from houses came on after she said that, which meant she succeeded. One window opened and an old man emerged from it, "What did you say? Stop drinking ya' old hag, especially since your watching a little one!" The old man exlaimed and she countered it with, "Whom is calling who old? And I wasn't drinking! Look up in the sky, the tower is drifting towards the ocean!" They both looked up into the sky, to see the tower fall.

The next day, everyone knew about the heroic deeds of Maxim and Company, but they were baffled why they didn't show up yet. They soon found out why when Guy and Artea stumbled their way into the village, injured. They were both exhausted, they even crashed right outside the village! Lucky for them, one of the women that was out picking fruits for her cooking spotted them as she came home, she got help immediatly after finding them. The men carried them into the inn, where they could rest until they awoke. Even though they were eager to find out what happened, they resisted the urge to wake them up. It was many a day before one of them finally awoke, which was Artea. The owner noticed this and straight away told everyone in the village, they rushed to Artea's side and asked him questions in a violent wave.

"Ugh..my head hurts...can you leave me alone for just a little bit?" He asked them, sternly. They didn't listen and he yelled, "QUIET!" This got their attention and everyone shut their mouths. "Now, leave me alone for a bit, you'll get your answers soon enough. Give me...about an hour." The elven man spoke as he drove everyone away. He needed some time to think about what just happened, it was all a blur to him. An hour passed and the people started coming in again, this time Artea was ready to give answers.

Artea stood about 5'8'' and wore a blue tunic with thin armor coating the outer layer. This armor was specifically designed to ease movement and allow them to be more flexible then before. He carried a crossbow on his back and had blue wavy hair, that reached to about an inch above his eyes. He stood there, waiting a moment, before telling everyone what happened. "We had just defeated Dhaos, when all h-ll broke lose."

"We thought they were through, but they came back...and started targeting Maxim. Selan used the last of her strenght to break through the barrier, it damaged the Sinistrals pretty badly. But costed her own life to do so, Maxim went..to check on Selan. Before we knew it, the bridge collapsed and caused Guy and I to be apart from Maxim, he was too far away to teleport with us." He paused for a minute, it pained him to relive this moment but everyone had to know, "we commanded us to go without him, he wanted to stay with Selan. There was no other way, so we warped out and we both collapsed outside. That's all I know about what happened, since there was no sign of Maxim...I'm assuming he's dead and along with Selan." Everyone was quiet, it was true. Every last word, sadden broke out upon everyone, especially since they knew Maxim and Selan had their own kid. Who was going to live without a mother or father.

The caretaker took responsiblity for Jerin and everything was fine after that. They were still sad about the death of Maxim and Selan, but they created a monument in Parcelyte to honor the couragous efforts of Maxim and Selan. There at the base, they carved the words that rang out all over the world.

"Maxim and Selan, two brave warriors that sacrificed their lives to save the world."


End file.
